leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Iron Mouse (anime)
'''Sailor Iron Mouse '''was the first of the four Sailor Animamates to be introduced. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Sailor Iron Mouse was the first of the Sailor Animamates to be sent to Earth to search for Star Seeds. She exhibits both a childlike and intense personality. She enjoyed her work, but often became lazy when she wanted to. She is extremely short, usually a foot shorter that typical civilians. Iron Mouse is openly terrified of incurring Sailor Galaxia's anger, and also suffers from a cat phobia. Appearance Iron Mouse has white hair and gray/silver eyes. She has mouse ears on her head, looking like odango, surrounded by yellow beads, and loose hair curls and hangs from her ears. Her mouth curves like a mouse's as well. Her accessories - earmuffs, shoulder protectors, gloves, and the top of her boots - are made of or are lined with fine white fur. Iron Mouse's tank top is white as well, with fur on the bottom half, and it is covered in some kind of black ribbon. She wears white stockings and white boots, as well as black bottoms, and her Galactica Bracelets are hidden under the fur on her wrists. She also has a mouse tail. Biography Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Sailor Iron Mouse was sent to Earth by Galaxia in order to collect true Star Seeds. In order to accomplish that job, Iron Mouse posed as Ginga TV producer, Chuuko Nezu. She communicated with Galaxia through a black telephone that she often carried around with her. She also had the ability to summon a telephone booth that could protect and transport her. Her targets were often people who had some sort of celebrity status, including Alice Itsuki, Yuji Kayama, Saki Itabashi, Akane Gushiken, Wataru Amanogawa, Noriko Okamachi, Tetsurou Yoshinogawa, and Albert pon Garajan. But, she found no real Star Seed during her time, and the Phages were always defeated and healed by Sailor Moon and company. After her many failures, Galaxia became irritated and wished to eliminate her. The black phones they used for communication began appearing everywhere Iron Mouse looked, frightening her. She refused to answer them, and when she did, hung up almost straight away. In episode 181, Sailor Iron Mouse chose Seiya of the Three Lights as her target in a chance to redeem herself. When she confronted him, she was shocked to see that he was really Sailor Star Fighter. After the initial fight, Iron Mouse sought protection in her teleportation phone booth, which was protecting her from attacks, and she threatened to reveal the Senshi's secret unless they gave up their Star Seed. However, the black phone rang, and terrified, Iron Mouse answered the phone. Iron Mouse was confronted by Galaxia herself, and she proposed that if Galaxia could not answer a riddle, she would have to forgive her. Sailor Galaxia ignored this request and removed Iron Mouse's bracelets, killing the Sailor Animamate. Powers *Bracelets - Like all other members of Shadow Galactica, Sailor Iron Mouse could fire blasts from her bracelets that could remove a person's Star Seed. *Energy beam - in episode 178 she attacked Luna with a purple beam released from her left hand. It severely damaged the cat, but no other effect was shown. *Telephone box - Iron Mouse was able to summon a telephone box, which she could use to transport herself and block attacks. However, she was not protected from Galaxia's power when she removed Iron Mouse's bracelets. Trivia Gallery es:Sailor Iron Mouse pl:Sailor Iron Mouse de:Sailor Iron Mouse Category:Sailor Animamates Category:Shadow Galactica Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Deceased